narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riichi (ninja)
debut there's a ninja on border patrol at the beginning of episode 157. I think they're the same person perhaps but a seconding of this opinion would be nice ^_^. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm.. Well it sure looks like him. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 03:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Niju Shotai? Is Riichi a member of Niju Shotai cause he appeared in shippuden episode 76-77. :I don't see him...--Cerez365™ 16:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden Episode 77 http://www.crunchyroll.com/naruto-shippuden/episode-77-climbing-silver-521722 around 00:48-00:58 :Oh ok~. I don't think we can call that person Riichi though. If I remember correctly him along with the shinobi to his right and the one to his left (with the facial markings) have all been seen before in the Chūnin Exams. The two do look somewhat alike but Riichi has more uhm, dead? eyes.--Cerez365™ 12:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm 100 perecent sure that he is Riichi,you said same thing about Kiri, and he would appear that He was Kiri, and don't talk to me about others, :And don't do what? Any way, If I remember correctly I said that the healer shinobi wasn't Kiri. I also didn't want that to be part of his article for personal bias etc which was wrong. In any case, I am only one person you can wait on a response from the rest of the community.--Cerez365™ 13:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) well,don't bother yousrelf, i don't need your comments,i told you that before didn't I :Lmfao it's so fail the way your comments look like you ran out of the capacity to think XD. Any way, why didn't you tell me this was you!? You were an IP user before. Though you'd do well to realise that I'm the only person that responds to your posts everyone else just adds the "unsigned" template to your stuff. Which brings me to tell you to remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. ^_^--Cerez365™ 14:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Being unnecessarily antagonising like that won't help your case. Omnibender - Talk - 14:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Riichi there was a shinobi guarding the entrance to the arena in the chunin exam arc who looked like Riichi, many shinobi have that hairstyle but pls stop annoying Cerez and Sign your comments!!!!!!Jmootam1999 (talk) 16:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) So That shinboi is Riichi wow, so then the ninja in charge of one of the squads in the Niju Shota was Riichi then -- · 14:33, 6/12/2013 14:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) another appearance In Episode 452, was it him who assisted Fugaku in evacuating civilians? If so a background section and a mention of him being a member of the Police Force is in check. Munchvtec (talk) 02:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 02:32, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::If the character looks like this one, then yeah the information should be added. I can't really give much opinion on this, since I'm way behind with the episodes. :p --''Saju '' 08:41, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 07:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Bump.. Munchvtec (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC)